The Cartoon Encyclopedia:Policy/Page
The Cartoon Encyclopedia Wiki has certain standards for page layouts and what pages should be created for a series. To help ensure the stability, consistency, and professionalism of the wiki, the Page policy is a set of guidelines for building pages for the wiki. =Series Page List= Notes #All the things listed are to be treated as headers except summaries, which are the very first thing on an article, e.g. Gumball is a main character... #Numbers beside the headers are what order they should appear on the page. If a heading is not added. Skip to the next highest number. #If numbers are not listed they should be treated as top is first and bottom is last. #Some pages may be exempted from a series pages. #Make sure to check the series specific rulesets for any thing that may be different for a certain series on how pages are set up. #And rememeber. If you don't know what you are doing or need help. Admin will be willing to help you at any time. Page List This is a list of pages that should be created for every series, and including optional pages for the series. Each page must have a specific layout and order, which will be further discussed down below Studio Pages These pages are for studios who produce cartoons. What must be added *Summary 1 *Description 2 *Who owns it 4 *List of series 5 **List of Current 6 **List of canceled or ended shows 7 *Trivia 8 Optional *Location 3 Example ZwakAttack Series Pages Every series must have a series page, This page includes info on the series. What must be added *Summary 1 *Description 2 *Links to list of characters and episodes. 3 *Availabilty 6 *Trivia 7 Optional *Main Characters 4 *Controversies 5 Example Two-Bit Episode Pages Every series must have episode pages. What must be added *Summary 1 *Snyposis 2 *Appearances 3 *Errors 6 *Trivia 7 Optional *Contunity 4 *Series Specific (Ask admin for addition of this to the series' ruleset) 5 Example Catch My Drift Character Pages Every series must have a character page for major and supporting characters. They must follow these rules on layout. What must be added *Summary 1 *Background 2 *Descritpions 3 *Apperances 4 *Relationships (Major Characters) 6 *Trivia 7 Optional *Series specific (Ask admin for addition of this to the series' ruleset) 5 *Relationships (Supporting Characters) Example The Sheriff List Pages Every series must have list pages. What must be added *Character lists **Major Characters **Featuring Characters *Minor Character list **Characters **Animals (If any) *Episode list **Shorts (If Any) **Episodes **Movies (If any) Optional *Object list **Vehicles **Pocessions (Like wallets, cellphones, and stuff like that) **Books **TV and Films **Bands **Others (Things that may be very important but are not owned) *Locations list **Villages/Towns/Cities **Homes **Stores **Public Places (Places like schools and community centers) **Countries **Natural Locations Examples List of Two-Bit episodes (Episode) List of Two-Bit characters (Major/Supporting Characters) List of Zwak Attack Minor Characters (Minor Characters) List of Two-Bit Objects (Objects) List of Two-Bit Location (Locations) Gallery Pages Every series must have gallery pages. What must be added *Character gallery pages *Episode gallery pages Transcript Pages Most every series needs transcript pages. This is optional depending on the series. What must be added *Transcript Example One Lump Or Two/Transcript Shorts Pages Lists A short animation that does not fit into another series. This category includes test pilots. What must be added *Summary 1 *Synopsis 2 *Main Characters 3 *Errors 5 *Availability 6 *Trivia 8 Optional *Minor Characters 4 *Crew 7 Category:Policy